


Bad boy

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bathroom!Sex, Bottom!Aaron, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, i just like porn, lots of smut, needy!aaron, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's having family time in the pub, but Aaron's horny so that's never going to last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad boy

A: ‘You know, that shirt looked way better on the bedroom floor’  
Robert’s eyes flicked up from the screen of his iPhone to the hooded figure the other side of the bar.   
R: ‘What are you doing?’  
He watched as Aaron smirked, his fingers tapping away in reply. He’d been having lunch with Victoria and Diane for the last forty-five minutes, silently pleading at them to end the whole thing so he could go home with Aaron but Victoria had insisted on Sundays meaning family time.   
A: ‘Wondering how long it will take you to drag me into the men’s room and have your wicked way with me’   
R: ‘Not going to happen’   
A: ‘Bet you’re thinking about it already, jeans around my ankles and my head against the mirror’  
R: ‘Stop it Aaron’  
Aaron glanced up at Robert watching him lick his lips involuntarily and reposition himself in his seat feigning interest in whatever Diane was talking about.   
A: ‘Bet you’re hard already’   
R: ‘You bet wrong’  
A: ‘Bet I could make you hard’  
R: ‘Later’  
A: ‘I’m hard, the denims beginning to irritate me actually’  
R: ‘Too bad’   
A: ‘Yeah, too bad. Maybe I’ll go have a wank in the men’s room, care to join me?’  
R: ‘You know I can’t’  
A: ‘Yeah, you’re right. Maybe we should stay here’   
R: ‘Right’   
A: ‘I could always sort myself out right here’  
Robert’s eyes shot up, seeing Aaron bite his lip as he slid his palm over his jean-clad crotch. Thankfully the pub was near empty, the lunch time rush was over and there were only a few tables filled leaving Aaron’s booth rather private considering the location.   
R: ‘Don’t you dare’  
A: ‘What? Touch myself? If you’re not going to help me I’ll have to do it myself’   
Aaron smiled at Roberts discomfort, his cheeks had tinged red and his hand was now below the table covering an otherwise noticeable bulge.   
R: ‘you can’t do this. Just don’t’   
A: ‘Why? What are you going to do about it?’   
R: ‘You’ll find out when we get home’  
A: ‘I want to know now, you going punish me?’   
R: ‘Like you wouldn’t believe’   
A: ‘Promise? Don’t make me wait, punish me now’  
R: ‘How?’  
A: ‘You could always bend me over the bar and spank me’   
Robert gulped visibly, forcing himself not to look at Aaron for fear of giving the game away to his companions.   
R: ‘Are you trying to get me in trouble?’  
A: ‘Trouble’s my middle name baby, so tell me what you’re going to do’   
R: ‘Going to make you strip, bend you over the bar and let everyone see what a bad boy you are’   
Aaron’s eyebrows shot up, not expecting Robert to play along. They shared a brief glance before continuing their conversation.  
A: ‘Going to make me scream?’   
R: ‘Scream my name, over and over’   
A: ‘I love the way your name sounds, especially when I’m moaning it. Robert Robert Robert’  
R: ‘I love making you moan, making you scream, making you bite that fucking lip’   
Aaron made a point of biting his lip seductively as he stared at Robert, Robert’s hand shook as he took a swig from his nearly empty pint glass.   
A: ‘Good job that table’s in the way, bet you’re so fucking hard right now’  
R: ‘Need you to sort me out’   
A: ‘Want me on my knees do ya? Want to fuck my mouth?’   
R: ‘God yes’  
A: ‘Want my tongue on you; want your cock to hit the back of my throat’   
R: ‘Want to pull your hair, want your hands on my hips’   
A: ‘Want your cum on my face, in my mouth, on my chest’  
R: ‘Fuck Aaron, want you so bad’  
A: ‘Bet you want me right here right now, don’t care who sees’  
R: ‘They could all do with a good show’  
A: ‘They’d hear me scream your name, see me lose myself. Know you did that to me’  
R: ‘They’d know you’re all mine’  
A: ‘Only yours’  
R: ‘My boy’   
A: ‘Then come sort me out’   
Robert weighed the options up in his head, listen to Diane rabbiting on about Marlon’s lamb dinner or go fuck his boyfriend senseless in the Men’s room. It was hardly a difficult decision, even if it was family time.   
“Just going to the bog” he mumbled, shuffling quickly out of the bar so no one saw the bulge in his jeans. Aaron was a few seconds behind him, seemingly unnoticed. He locked the door behind him before launching himself into Roberts’s arms, hands roaming and eye fucking.   
“Oh no you don’t” Robert grunted, switching around and shoving Aaron against the wall. Aaron bit his lip at the contact, his eyes playful and dark.   
“Do you know how bad I want you?” Robert growled into his boyfriends ear “Wanted to fuck you right there, let them all see how good I make you feel”  
Aaron groaned, eyes fluttering shut and hands fisting into his shirt. Robert attached his lips to the younger boy’s neck, sucking hard until a bruise formed and Aaron moaned his name for the first time. He roughly gripped his hips underneath his shirt and ground his crotch against the younger boys bulge earning yet another satisfied moan.   
“Tell me you want me” he ordered, tugging the hoodie and t-shirt from his body and biting down on his collar bone.  
“I want you, fuck Rob I want you so bad” He responded without missing a beat “F-Fucking need you Rob”   
“Good boy” Robert purred, rewarding him by pushing his palm against his jeans and grinning when Aaron bucked his hips towards the friction.  
Aaron pushed his hands down Robert’s torso, making light work of his expensive belt buckle and shoving his jeans around his knees.   
“What are you waiting for? On your knees” Robert growled his eyes dark and lustful. Aaron’s eyes were full of want, almost sparkling at the sound of his boyfriends controlling tone. He dropped to his knees instantly and took hold of Roberts hips, sliding his tongue along the underside of his length and leaving a trail of saliva without breaking eye contact.   
“That’s my boy” Robert groaned, stroking Aarons head softly as though he were a puppy.   
Aaron let his tongue swirl around the tip, coating himself in pre-cum in the process before taking the head in his mouth and sucking intensely bringing a moan from the older man. He stared at Robert lustfully as he slid his cock deeper and deeper until the tip hit the back of his throat, squeezing his eyes shut as he moaned around the length. He began to hum, bobbing his head up and down rhythmically as the vibrations took hold of Robert forcing him to tighten his grip on the boys hair.   
“Fuck you’re so good at that baby, Fuck… Feels so good” He murmured, throwing his head back as he enjoyed the sensation  
Aaron slurped away noisily before pulling off completely with a loud pop, Robert looked down to see his cheeks red and lips wet and slightly swollen the sight brought another groan from the older man’s mouth. He pulled Aaron up roughly, tugging his jeans from his hips and shoving him over towards the sink. Normally Robert would be gentle but he knew that Aaron loved being roughed about by his boyfriend, He brushed his hand down Aarons spine and grazed it along his arse cheeks before pulling back and giving him a sharp slap. Aaron’s breath hitched in his throat waiting for Robert to do it a second time, he did. He spanked him seven or eight times, each one bringing a louder sound of satisfaction from the man’s lips.   
“You’re such a bad boy Aaron” Robert growled, rubbing his fingers over the red handprint forming on his pale skin.   
Aaron grinned as he felt Robert rummage around in his jean pockets for lube and a condom, the excitement building in his stomach at the familiar feeling of Roberts cock pushed against his arse. He finally caught sight of Robert in the mirror looking slightly worried and displeased.   
“Everything okay?” He asked, sensing the negativity.  
“The bottle of lube is empty, we’ll have to wait until we get home” Robert sighed  
Aaron’s eyes widened “Uh Uh, No way. I’ve waited all day for this you’re not bailing on me now”   
“It’ll hurt if we don’t use it” Robert tried to reason before being interrupted by an impatient Aaron.  
“Don’t care. I’ve waited this long, now fuck me”   
Roberts’s eyes darkened at the final three words, he found himself dropping to his knees and pushing his tongue flat against Aaron’s hole. If he wanted to get fucked then that’s exactly what Robert would do, and damn he knew he was going to enjoy it. Aarons breathing increased at the sensation of Roberts’s warm tongue covering him in saliva; he gripped the sink until his knuckles turned white and pressed his sweaty forehead against the cool mirror. He let out a strangled moan as Robert’s tongue pushed easily inside him, darting in and out rapidly as Robert’s warm breath engulfed him. Soon Robert slid a spit-coated finger in with his tongue; Aaron groaned as he felt the burning sensation and relaxed as the pleasure took over. Soon enough he was pushing down impatiently and encouraging Robert to add another, and then another. Robert tore open the foil packet with his teeth and used his free hand to roll the condom over his leaking length; he curled his fingers inside Aaron and watched in fascination as he writhed about grinding backwards against his hand.   
“You ready?” he murmured, getting to his feet and trailing wet kisses down the length of Aarons spine.   
“Mhmm…” He groaned blissfully, with his eyes shut against the mirror “Show me what you’ve got”  
Aaron whimpered as he removed his fingers, but within seconds the emptiness was filled by Roberts cock head pushing against the contracted muscle as Robert rubbed his back comfortingly. Aaron hissed lightly before relaxing and pushing back against him, signalling that he could go further. Before long Robert was flush against him, his chest resting against his back and a thin layer of sweat between their bodies. Aaron could feel Roberts heart thudding against his back and it turned him on even more, knowing that he was as into this as he was.   
“Move” Aaron grunted, rocking his hips backwards against the older man. Robert’s hands found Aarons hips as he pulled out at an agonisingly slow pace, he pushed back in at an even slower tempo, rubbing circles into Aaron’s hip.   
“I know you’re trying to be sweet but…” Aaron breathed  
Robert looked at him questioningly through the mirror  
“Just fuck me Robert, stop pussy-footing around and fuck me… hard!” he growled, locking eyes with his boyfriend to show he was serious  
Robert bit his lip in response, circling his hips as he pulled out and keeping eye contact with the younger man as he slammed back into him repeatedly, watching the relief on Aarons face as his eyes fluttered shut.   
“Yes…Yes…Fuck…Yes...Rob…Fuck...” He groaned, moving his hips in time with Roberts’s thrusts and moaning every time he slammed into his prostate.   
Robert slid a free hand between Aarons shoulder blades until his fingers tangled in his hair, tugging gently and pulling an even deeper moan from Aaron. His other hand found its way around Aaron’s waist, leaving imprints as his fingers dug into his soft flesh teasingly.   
“F-Fuck Rob… ‘m really…Fucking close…babe….fuck…” Aaron panted, slamming a hand against the mirror  
“M-Me too baby… fuck… gonna come…f-fuck…come for me Aaron…”   
Robert strangled voice was enough to push Aaron over the edge, he squeezed his eyes shut as he rode out his orgasm, Spurting white hot cum across the sink as he felt Robert shoot his load inside him, gripping him tightly before collapsing on top of him tiredly.   
They both lay uncomfortably in a tangled heap, panting heavily and drenched in sweat. They took a few minutes to compose themselves before standing up and re-dressing, Robert splashing water on his red face to try and cool off.   
“You know, there’s no way they won’t know what we’ve done” Aaron smirked  
“You’re right” Robert mumbled, looking in the mirror at his flushed face  
“So I say, we slip out the back door and head off home for round two” Aaron suggested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively   
“You’re so bad” Robert said, tugging Aaron towards him by his waistband and kissing him chastely on the mouth  
“Better punish me some more” Aaron smirked, sliding his hand underneath Roberts T-shirt.


End file.
